This invention relates to a connection between three elongated structural members, two of the members being laterally disposed away from the third member. The present invention is particularly suited for forming a corner connection of three orthogonally disposed structural members. The present invention uses what is known as a tie or connector for making the connection between the elongated stuctural members.
Various types and configurations of connectors for joining elongated structural members to each other have been taught. In building construction, where finishing materials will be applied to hide the structural frame, connectors are generally designed for strength and not for aesthetic considerations. Strength and rigidity are generally provided by forming heavy gauge connectors that present large bearing surfaces for the supported structural member and provide lateral bracing to the connected structural members. These connectors often embrace or wrap around three or more sides of the structural materials they connect. The inventor calls these external connectors. Materials for external connectors in construction applications are generally selected for their strength and not their appearance. Generally, external connectors cannot handle members of variable sizes since they are designed to embrace the structural members they connect.
In the furniture arts, where aesthetic considerations are important, designers have adopted a number of approaches to creating connections that are both rigid and aesthetically appealing. Connectors are often hidden underneath or behind the structural materials they connect, so that they are away from view. The inventor calls these internal connectors. Internal connectors are often small, making them less noticeable. Connections made with internal connectors are generally not as rigid as those made with external connectors.
The present invention provides a connection between three structural members that uses a partially hidden, internal connector that has load-bearing qualities and rigidity more akin to a connection made with an external connector.